Scotty 2 Hotty
| birth_place = Westbrook, Maine | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Westbrook, Maine | trainer = | debut = November 23, 1989 | retired = }} Scott Ronald "Scotty" Garland (July 2, 1973) is an American firefighter and professional wrestler. He is best known for his appearances with the World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment under the ring names Scott Taylor (1991-1999) and Scotty 2 Hotty (1999-2007). During his WWF/WWE career, Garland held the WWF World Tag Team Championship, WWE Tag Team Championship and WWF Light Heavyweight Championship. Professional wrestling career Early career (1989-1997) When approximately 14 or 15 years old, Garland wrote to Sue Aitchison, the Community Relations Specialist of the World Wrestling Federation, inquiring from which professional wrestling school the company recruited the majority of their employees. Aitchison responded by telling him that they did not recruit from any particular school and wished him luck. Garland then attempted to call Vince McMahon, but was unable to speak to McMahon directly. Garland began attending shows at the Cumberland County Civic Center in Portland, Maine, helping the ring crew to construct the wrestling ring. After an independent promoter saw Garland wrestling with his friends, he offered Garland a job. In his first match, Garland wrestled Steve Ramsey in a Portland armory on November 23, 1989, the same night the Survivor Series was taking place. In the same year, Garland began wrestling for the Massachusetts-based New England Wrestling. In August 1991, Garland was introduced to the WWF by fellow NEW wrestler Phil Apollo. Garland made his first appearance with the World Wrestling Federation in October 1991 while still a junior in high school, teaming with Sonny Blaze and using the ring name "Scott Taylor". Garland appeared sporadically with the WWF as a jobber over the next six years, losing to wrestlers such as The Berzerker, Yokozuna and The Ringmaster. Garland continued to attend college throughout his early tenure, and in 1994, he supplemented his income by working as a Fleet Bank bank teller and as the assistant manager of a Spencer's Gifts outlet. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1997–2007) Light heavyweight division (1997-1998) In 1997, Garland, now working for an insurance company, planned to wrestle tryout matches for Extreme Championship Wrestling. Upon hearing of his plans, President of the WWF Talent Relations, Bruce Prichard, signed him to a contract. Garland began wrestling in the Light Heavyweight division as Scott Taylor. In late 1997, he took part in an eight-man tournament for the vacant WWF Light Heavyweight Championship, but was eliminated in the second round after being chokeslammed by Kane. Too Much/Too Cool (1998-2001) On March 29, 1998 at WrestleMania XIV, Taylor and "Too Sexy" Brian Christopher teamed together for the first time, taking part in a tag team battle royal. Following WrestleMania XIV, Taylor and Christopher continued to team together on the WWF's syndicated Saturday wrestling shows, with Taylor playing the straight man to Christopher's over-the-top, egotistical antics. Soon, Taylor adopted Christopher's flamboyant actions and in-ring mannerisms and became known as Scott "Too Hot" Taylor, with the duo dubbed "Too Much". In May 1999, they were renamed "Too Cool" and given the characteristics of hip hop aficionados, delivering raps aimed at their opponents and parodying aspects of the hip hop culture. Shortly after debuting their new characters, the team was temporarily separated after Christopher tore his anterior cruciate ligament and was sidelined for five months. During this time, Taylor began incorporating breakdancing moves into his matches. In late 1999, Taylor was renamed Scotty 2 Hotty and Christopher was renamed Grandmaster Sexay. They aligned themselves with Rikishi Fatu (whom they quickly renamed Rikishi Phatu), forming a faction. Following their matches, they would dance in the center of the ring. In early 2000, the group began feuding with The Radicalz, culminating with Too Cool teaming with Chyna to defeat Eddie Guerrero, Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko at WrestleMania 2000. After Grandmaster re-injured his leg, Scotty briefly returned to the Light Heavyweight division, and on April 17, 2000, he defeated Radicalz member Dean Malenko to win the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship. He held the title for only 10 days before dropping it back to Malenko on April 27, 2000. Scotty challenged Malenko for the title once more at Backlash, but was defeated. Grandmaster returned in mid-2000, and on May 29, Too Cool defeated Edge and Christian for the WWF World Tag Team Championship with the assistance of rapper Joe C. They held the title until June 25, when Edge and Christian regained the title. Too Cool and Rikishi separated in late 2000 after Rikishi was revealed to have run over Steve Austin. Rikishi subsequently easily defeated his former allies in a handicap match. In February 2001, the intervertebral disc between Scotty's C5, C6 and C6, C7 vertebrae bulged, and he was forced to take time off and do physical therapy 5 days a week. His absence was explained that he suffered a (kayfabe) broken ankle at the hands of Kurt Angle. While Scotty was recuperating, Grandmaster was released from the company for illegally conveying drugs across the Canada–United States border. Various tag teams and departure (2001-2007) Scotty returned to the ring in June 2001, taking part in the rivalry between Team WWF and The Alliance. During this time, he formed a tag team with Albert, who subsequently adopted the nickname "The Hip Hop Hippo", and they collectively became known as the "Zoo Crew". The team competed in the tag team division until April 2002, when Albert betrayed Scotty by attacking him. Soon thereafter, Scotty began experiencing pains in his previously injured neck, and on May 7, 2002, Dr. Lloyd Youngblood performed neck surgery (cervical fusion) on him. Scotty spent 17 months recuperating, returning to the ring in April 2003 and to television in October 2003. Wrestling on the SmackDown! brand, Scotty formed a tag team with his former ally Rikishi. Together, they competed in the tag team division and ultimately defeated the Basham Brothers to win the WWE Tag Team Championship on February 5, 2004. Scotty and Rikishi successfully defended their titles in a four-way tag team match at WrestleMania XX. Their reign ended on April 22, 2004 when they were defeated by Charlie Haas and Rico. On July 16, 2004, WWE released Rikishi, leaving Scotty on his own. After Rikishi's release, Scotty wrestled mainly on Velocity and in dark matches until early 2007. In April 2007 he returned briefly to the Raw roster, competing in a handful of matches on WWE Heat. He was released from the company on May 18, 2007. One night returns On December 10, 2007, Scotty returned to WWE for one night only, during [[WWE Raw#Special episodes|''Raw's 15-Year Special Anniversary episode]]. He took part in a "15-Year Flashback Battle Royal", and was among the final four wrestlers before being eliminated by Skinner. He defeated Heath Slater on the August 16, 2012 episode of ''NXT. On January 6, 2014, Scotty 2 Hotty reunited with Grand Master Sexay and Rikishi to defeat 3MB in a six-man tag team match on an "Old School" Raw. Scotty 2 Hotty once again teamed with Grand Master Sexay on the first-ever NXT live-to-air event, NXT Arrival, and lost an NXT Tag Team Championship match to The Ascension. Independent circuit (2007-2013) After leaving WWE, Garland worked two shows for Puerto Rico's International Wrestling Association (IWA) in mid-June 2007. He then wrestled on the independent circuit, working for at least 31 promotions in 11 countries as Scotty 2 Hotty and Scotty the Hotty. He most recently defeated Justin Mane at CLASH's "Age of Allegiance" show in Taylor, Michigan on April 27, 2013. Firefighting career In February 2013, Garland began training as a firefighter. In June 2013, he graduated from the Lake Tech Fire Academy in Tavares, Florida. He subsequently began training as an emergency medical technician. Personal life Garland lives in the Orlando, Florida area with his two children, Taylor (eldest, born December 20, 2001) and Keagan. Garland is a fan of Disney (Mick Foley has called him a "Disney psychotic"), and has been to Disneyland and Walt Disney World many times. He bought a Dumbo Halloween costume, among much other merchandise, for Taylor before she was even born. Other media Garland appeared in-character, alongside Kid Kash in the December 2009 video for the Irish band, Fight Like Apes' single "Do You Karate". In 2010, he completed filming a movie called Ultimate Death Match 3, which also featured other wrestlers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Worm'' (chop drop to the throat, with "Worm dance" theatrics, often preceded by a bulldog) *'Signature moves' **Hip toss **Superkick *'With Grandmaster Sexay' **'Double team finishing moves' ***Aided sitout powerbomb **'Double team signature moves' ***Double elbow drop *'Nicknames' **Scott "Too Hot" Taylor Championships and accomplishments *'Coastal Championship Wrestling **CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Eastern Pro Wrestling''' **EPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New England Wrestling Association' **NEWA Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **NEWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Steve Ramsey *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'33' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rikishi **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Grand Master Sexay See also *Scott Garland's event history External links * Scott Garland profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WWF Light Heavyweight Champions Category:1970 births Category:1989 debuts Category:Maine wrestlers Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Championship Wrestling International alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme World Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Magnificent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Anti-Watershed Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Millenium Wrestling Federation alumni Category:No Limit Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni